This invention relates to a conveyor, and in particular to a scraper-chain conveyor for use as the load conveyor of a cutting machine.
A known type of cutting machine has a load conveyor which includes two endless chains which are driven by a common chain drum. The two chains carry scrapers which interdigitate in the manner of the teeth of a zip fastener at least in the zone of the conveyor drive station. A cutting machine of this type is used to win mineral material (such as coal) from a mineral face, or to drive roadways or galleries in a mine working. Each chain is generally L-shaped when viewed in plan, having two portions at right-angles to one another. First portions of the two chains run alongside one another end-to-end at the front end of the conveyor, that is to say the end adjacent to the face which is to be cut. Second portions of the two chains run parallel with one another, and at right-angles to the face. The two chains are driven by a common drive drum positioned at the ends of the second portions remote from the face. At the transfer zone between its two portions, each of the chains passes round a roller. The passing of the two chains round their rollers through approximately 90.degree. generates relatively heavy frictional forces. These large frictional forces require a large and powerful drive station, and result in relatively rapid wear of the chains and rollers. A load conveyor of this type is described in DE-AS No. 1 207 911.
The aim of the invention is to provide a load conveyor which requires only a single drive, but which does not involve large frictional forces.